Big Super Ultra Mega Test
by BeanTheBean
Summary: Although Harry is relatively new to Leafton, he already knows his way around the village pretty well. That is, until a challenger known as Rocket steps up to prove SHE'S the most used to the town. So Harry gives her a quiz, but it turns out to be more then she could handle.


Rain is a refreshing thing. It sounds cool, it feels nice, and rain helps re hydrate plants. But rain is not such a grand thing when you don't have shelter from it. Just like a certain fellow named Harry. Harry, you see, only had a barrel type sleeping bag in the middle of an empty field with no trees in Leafton. The rain poured hard on him as he lay in his sleeping bag, making his squinty eyed expression and frowning. It was hard rain and it was falling fast! "This… blows…" Harry said trying to fit his whole body in the sleeping bag. After 3 minutes of struggling with the sleeping bag, 2 minutes of beating it with a 2 by 4, and 1½ minutes of crying, Harry grabbed his soaking wet sleeping bag and "stormed" (LOL GET IT GUYZ!?) all the way to the town hall. He opened the door soaking wet. He lay the dripping wet sleeping bag on the floor. Isabelle, whom was sitting in Harry's mayoring chair, immediately jolted out of it. "Why mayor!" she cried, sweating nervously. "What brings you here on such a fine day." She walked over to the front desk. Harry angrily frowned as he pointed out the window. Rain was falling hard and fast now. "I see…" Isabelle looked. "I need to do something about this!" Harry shouted. "I've been in this town for, how long now? I still haven't gotten a mansion! ...Or a reasonable sized house. What am I going to do? Buy an umbrella from Able Sisters? Sleep at the dream suite? Get a freakin house from Nook's Homes!?" "I dunno." Isabelle shrugged. "But wherever you go, do you want me to come along if you get lost?" Harry looked at Isabelle and frowned. "What?" "I find that offensive Isabelle!" Harry declared. "As mayor, I know this town like the back of my back! Besides, it's not the biggest town in the world." "You think you know this _ENTIRE_ town? Har! Think again…" Harry and Isabelle looked behind them. Sitting on the black leather couch near the front entrance was a gorilla wearing a pink jumpsuit with a matching sports helmet. The helmet had a white stripe on it and stitched on her jumpsuit was a number 4. "The names Rocket, vroom." She said, holding out her hand. Harry reached out to shake it, but Rocket pulled it away. "Ha! Gotcha!" Harry crossed his arms in annoyance. "Don't confuse me with a _REAL_ rocket… but don't get me wrong, I do love rockets and space and all that." "Well sci-fi is always an enjoyable thing." Harry said, trying to make conversation. "Anyway…" began Rocket. "I heard you were saying that you knew this town like the back of your… back was it? Well I have you know, that I am Leafton's second oldest resident, right after Butch the dog. Great guy. Got a traumatic brain injury though. I wonder how he is doing… but the point is, I KNOW this town my friend. Better than you!" Harry looked at Rocket with a blank expression. He was not one for challenges, but he decided to give this gorilla a run for her money. "I see…" he said with an evil grin on his face. "Tell me Rocket," Harry sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you like… challenges?" Rockets's eyes widened. "Do I?" she asked, pointing to herself. "Uh, YEAH! I'm like the the only person in Leafton that can actually COMPLETE a challenge!" "Well I have one…" Harry said, his grin widening. "If I give you a test on the locations in Leafton and you get them ALL right, I'll make you mayor for a day!" Rocket made such a big grin, the light from a nearby lamp reflected of her teeth. "Harry," Isabelle said, flipping through a book. "You don't have the legal requirements to make someone a mayor for only 24 hours. You can only have someone become mayor permanently." "Well then I'll do that instead." Harry said. Rocket's smile widened. Isabelle shook her head and threw away the book. "You have a study period of 6 days." "Pfft! Please tell me you're joking." Rocket said, now laying down completely on the couch. "I can do it in half the time!" "Fine then." Harry said as he put his hands on his hips. "2 days." Rocket jolted her head up. "Wha! 2 is not half of 3!" she shouted. "I know. But you should stop worrying about my poor mathematical skills…" Harry said as he turned around and walked towards the window covered with water from the sky. "...And start worrying about my GRUESOME, TOUGH, UNBEARABLE, UNSOLVABLE test!" Rocket looked worried for a split second but then answered with "You're trying to scare me? I don't think so…" Rocket got up from the couch and ran out the door. Harry did an evil laugh. A few seconds later, Rocket came back in. "Right…" she said, soaking wet. "It's raining heavily outside." "Oh yeah." Isabelle suddenly remembered. "What was it you came in here for Rocket?" "Oh yes!" She cried. "I wanted to suggest my new town flag." Rocket held up a flag with a design on it. It featured her standing on top of town hall holding a red flag that said "Rocket" on it. "As mayor," Harry began. "It is I who should choose the design." Harry was next to hold up a design. It featured a large smiley face and read: "Leafton: It's just okay." "Ha! But only I can forward the decision!" Isabelle said as she stuck out her tongue and held up a flag with her face on it. "There is only one way to settle this…" Rocket growled.

The rain had finally stopped and Rocket and Harry were walking around the village. Their feet making a squishy sound as they stepped on the soggy grass. They were both covered from head to toe with bruises. "That got out of hand quickly…" Harry groaned, carrying his arm with his other arm. "Yeah, I thought a little wrestle showdown would work, but I suppose not…" Rocket moaned, rubbing her shoulder. "Did you see the way Isabelle knocked that shelf onto us!?" Harry said. "I didn't know she had it in her…" "Remember? When I found that firecracker in the drawer?" Rocket snickered. "That poor clock…" Harry said sadly. "Anyway, you have the rest of today, and all of tomorrow to study." Rocket tried not to laugh. "Yes, right, study." She grinned. "I'll leave you be." Harry said as he walked off towards Re-tail. Rocket rushed home. Each step she took would cause little drops of water to splash upwards towards her knee. Arriving at her house, she took out her pencil, got herself a can of Animal Sloshin, and began to doodle a map of the town. It was glorious. She spent all night working hard on it, adding even the slightest of detail. She fell asleep on her chair and regretted it the next morning. "DANG IT!" She hissed the next morning. She looked at her map. It had become all wet all of a sudden. "Oh no, I was drooling in my sleep again." She angrily threw the paper in her trash can. "What am I doing? I don't need a map! I know this town!" Confident, Rocket strolled outside. The sun was brighter than ever that day, and all the other residents were outside doing whatever they did. Rocket strolled around the town and came to a little spot where she could fish. The river was flowing fast yet calmly. She waited for a bite from a fish, but no fish seemed to be appearing much in the river. Harry spotted Rocket and walked up behind her. "You haven't forgotten the bet, have you?" He snickered. Rocket got startled, then turned around. "Oh hi Harry. Off to go do some boring mayor work?" Rocket mocked. "No, but i'm thinking of making an ordinance… er, never mind. The point is, I just came over to say what a good job of studying you're doing." Harry sarcastically commented. "I don't need to study." Rocket laughed as she turned her attention back to the river. "I just need peace and quiet to concentrate…" The sound of the river calmed Rocket. "Oh I see…" Harry said. "Anyway, good luck! Don't miss a single tree." Rocket froze. "Tree? What do you mean?" She said as she turned back to Harry. Harry pretended to act surprised. "I mean, don't forget the positions of the trees during the test…" He said. Rocket sat silently. "You said nothing about remembering trees…" Rocket nervously commented. "Well, I mean, since you _said_ you were the master of location in this town, I expected that the master would know all the tree positions." "A-all?" Rocket stuttered. "Uh-huh." Harry nodded. "And the rock positions, the sea shell positions, the position of where i'm going to build the giant golden dental floss statue..." "B-but you keep changing it!" Rocket said, reeling in her fishing rod and getting up from the ground. "Exactly… only a master could be so precise…" Harry chuckled. "Anyway, happy fishing." Harry walked off, looking as smug as ever. Rocket stood there, the only sound being heard was the river flowing. "I gotta study." she whimpered.

Rocket rushed around town, trying to exactly remember each position of each tree. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Okay," she read. "The tree with the bump is over to left, next to the tree with the large stick and THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Rocket couldn't take the pressure anymore. She crumpled the paper up and threw it at a tree. The tree exploded. "How am I gonna learn all these positions!?" Rocket felt a tear escape her eyelid. "No! I must prove to Harry that I am the master of this town!" She felt her heart racing. Sweat was falling from her forehead. Her hands were shaking. "I must… study…" She could've swore she saw the trees walking away. "No! Wait! I gotta remember your positions!" One of the trees turned around completely. Rocket could not believe what she was seeing. She couldn't even believe it more when the tree started to speak. "Har har!" it snickered loudly. "You think you know this town!? Harry's the mayor you goof! Of course he's gonna know where everything is!" Another one of the trees shuffled its way toward the talking tree. "Come on Jim." the other tree said. "We don't have time to stand here and let this _amuture_ study us." All the remaining trees laughed at Rocket before shuffling away from her. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rocket hollered out. "I NEED TO PROVE I'M GOOD AT SOMETHING!" Rocket began to fully sob. "I need to complete a challenge!" But the trees kept on walking past her. She then heard a crumbling sound. A sound that sounded like a stone pillar being obliterated by a wrecking ball. She quickly spun around to see all the boulders in Leafton shatter. "NOOOO!" she screamed. The trees continued to walk away. Rocket fell to her knees, crying more and more. Harry slowly crept behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Time's up." he said in a low voice. "Should I even bother giving you the test?" Rocket jolted upwards. She frantically looked around and saw that all the trees were back where they were supposed to be and none of the boulders have shattered. She had realized it was only a dream. She laid on the grass surrounding a bunch of trees and a rotten one that had fallen over. Harry came running towards the gasping Rocket. "There you are Rocket!" Harry cried. "I've been looking all over for you!" "Why? What's the date today?" Rocket sobbed. "August 6th." Harry said. "OKAY OKAY!" Rocket burst into more tears. "I DIDN'T STUDY! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT LEAFTON! AND YES I LIED! I LIED ABOUT COMPLETING EVERY CHALLENGE EVER GIVEN TO ME! I JUST WANTED YOU TO THINK I WAS COOL!" Rocket laid back down on the ground. Harry looked at her with a guilty face. "Well, I thought about our bet last night…" Harry said as he laid down beside Rocket. "I think I've been going a bit overboard with the whole challenge. I mean, remember _EVERY_ tree? I don't think so. I just, well, wanted to prove you could fail after you told me you never had." A cold breeze brushed against the grass. "But now you tell me you have ALWAYS failed… I kinda feel bad." " Well I lied." Rocket sighed. "And that was wrong… handshake for real this time?" Rocket leaned over and extended her hand. Harry reached over and took it. They both shook hands to clarify the bet being over. They both laid on the grass looking up the trees. "If I were mayor, I think the first thing I'd want to do is give you a house." Rocket said smiling. "I'm mayor and even I can't do that…" Harry grumbled. "But if you were mayor for a day, what would you do?" "Find out why our old one left..." Rocket pondered. "I wish I knew Rocket." Harry replied. "I wish I knew…" "Wanna wreck, er I mean, CHECK out some art at the museum?" Rocket asked. "Sure, why not." Harry shrugged. "It's only down the main street to the left…" "The RIGHT." Rocket reminded. Harry frowned but accepted the fact. "Last one there is wins a free coffee from Brewsters!" "Oh I am SO winning this challenge!" Rocket said, getting up and getting a head start. Harry got up next and the two raced to the museum.

It is August 6, there are 3 chaotic events until Harry makes a big mistake...


End file.
